Amagire
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Durante una expedición con Sísifo, los sueños intranquilos de ElCid reaparecen súbitamente. [ElCid x Sísifo] Yaoi. oneshot. LC.


**Resumen:** Durante una expedición con Sísifo, los sueños intranquilos de ElCid reaparecen súbitamente.

_Resumen honesto: ElCid is horny._

**Advertencias**: algo así como lime

**Tipo:** derp... romance? simpleza. Nada.

**Pareja Principal:** ElCid x Sísifo

**Parejas secundarias:** Sísifo y las tablillas XD

**Beta:** Kea

**Razón: **Evento corazón de caballero

**Comentarios:** Muchos, pueden leerlos en mi livejournal (link en perfil). Lo más importante sería mencionar que contiene **referencias al gaiden de el cid**, (donde se enfrenta a Phobetor, el dios que se alimentaba de sueños y pasiones), y _el mito de Sísifo_ (pecador condenado a empujar una piedra inmensa por una colina, tan sólo para verla rodar de vuelta cada vez y tener que repetir eternamente).

Ah, y se sobreentiende pero las escenas **en _cursivas_ son flashbacks.**

* * *

**|\ Amagire /|**

**|/|**

ElCid tenía querencia por viajar de noche. A Sísifo le frustraba, no descansaba bien en las siestas durante el día y se le figuraba un desperdicio atravesar los pintorescos escenarios sin poderlos apreciar plenamente.

Avanzaron hacia las últimas extensiones de las montañas, la esencia del océano se hacía más penetrante con cada metro.

El destino era una ciudad perdida que solía estar localizada en el golfo de Tarento, Italia. Siglos atrás había sido hogar de colonos atenienses y durante la mayor parte de su existencia fue conocida como Turios. Durante la edad media, la malaria arrasó con la comunidad y la ciudad se desecó por completo, para ser olvidada con el paso del tiempo hasta que incluso su ubicación se volvió no más que una triza de historia antigua.

—Acércate —indicó Sísifo, deteniendo su andar. ElCid se asomó sobre el mapa que aquél sostenía y alzó el farol para arrojar luz sobre el pergamino avejentado y por poco ilegible. Se trataba de un mapa sumamente rústico que Sísifo había procurado después de meses de husmear con eruditos de la historia.

En cuanto Sísifo enrolló el mapa, ElCid volvió a otorgarle su espacio personal y lo siguió, memorizando cada piedra caliza que pisaba, retratando auditivamente cada sonido de la noche; ululares y susurros entre las hojas, los chirridos de los insectos, y el leve rumor del río cuyo cauce seguían.

No podía dejar que nada lo sorprendiera. Sísifo estaba concentrado en averiguar todo lo que fuera posible sobre los dioses gemelos y a él le correspondía asegurarse de que dicho objetivo fuera alcanzado sin contratiempos desagradables.

Los dedos de su mano derecha, la que no cargaba el farol, se ajustaron a la correa de la caja de pandora. La sensación espectral de su espada había comenzado a cosquillear desde hacía algunos días. Sin tiempo para entrenamientos, sin enemigos a la vista, se estaba oxidando, y aún se hallaba tan lejos de ser lo que debía ser… Le desesperaba pensar en su diario detrimento.

Sísifo se detuvo, dejó la maleta en el suelo así como la caja de su armadura.

—Tiene que ser en esta área. —Amplió sus brazos hacia el frente y los apartó en abanico para señalar una gran extensión de terreno irregular hacia un lado del río. ElCid no necesitó más que eso. Se descolgó la caja de pandora para dejarla en el suelo, le pasó el farol a Sísifo y se retiró su gabardina. Recogió las mangas de su camisa, y su espada de cosmos —todavía anónima— comenzó a iluminar a flashazos el panorama nocturno.

Pasó horas desgajando la capa aluvial, metro a metro, midiendo con toda la exactitud que le era posible. No podía ser descuidado a riesgo de dañar algún vestigio irremplazable, si es que contaban con la suerte de hallar alguna cosa. Sísifo iba tras él, apartando arena y grava, arrojando luz sobre las zonas que iban quedando despejadas.

La elevación que bordeaba al río se llenó de grietas y cuencas. A los diez metros de profundidad finalmente se distinguieron estructuras que otorgaron a los somnolientos ojos de Sísifo una apariencia rejuvenecida.

—Detente, mira. —Hacía horas que ElCid no escuchaba más que el siseo de sus cortes y el desprendimiento de roca y tierra. Respiró profundo, por fin dándole un descanso a sus pulmones. Pese a su agitación, se sentía reanimado, la sangre zumbaba por sus brazos y aunque los músculos temblaran debido al cansancio, el efecto en general era vivificante. Volteó hacia Sísifo y aprovechó el movimiento para limpiarse la cara contra la manga de la camisa, ya empolvada y sudada.

Caminó hacia el de cabellos castaños y contempló la pared amorfa que sus tajos habían dejado expuesta. Por la manera en que sobresalía del terreno podían darse una idea de lo que era y de la dimensión que tendría. Aún quedaba muchísimo oculto bajo la tierra pero al menos habían dado con el sitio que buscaban.

Sísifo sonrió al posar la mano sobre la textura roñosa de la construcción. El amanecer los había alcanzado, y entre el dorado del horizonte que se reflejaba en su cabello, la sensación de triunfo resplandecía alrededor de Sísifo.

Fue suficiente por una noche, se dirigieron al pueblo más cercano para descansar algunas horas.

El cuarto contaba con una cama. No hacía falta otra si sólo dormiría uno a la vez. ElCid tomó el primer turno de guardia. Dejó a Sísifo preparándose para acostarse y dio un recorrido alrededor de la manzana, inspeccionó cada edificio aledaño, su cosmos a la expectativa de cualquier señal de irregularidades. Regresó a la posada y subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido, se adentró a la habitación con el mismo sigilo y permaneció recargado en el marco de la ventana que se encontraba en la pared opuesta a la cama. Desde ahí podía asomarse afuera para asegurarse de que todo sucediera a un ritmo regular, y podía echar vistazos hacia la silueta que yacía en el lecho y confirmar que estuviera aprovechando la oportunidad de descansar.

Los tonos cálidos del amanecer fueron cobrando intensidad paulatinamente. ElCid contó la cantidad de carretas que se movían a lo largo de la callejuela empedrada a manera de pasatiempo. Después de un rato, los aromas de una panadería cercana comenzaron a jugar trampas con sus sentidos, y presintió que Sísifo pronto despertaría para sugerir que se dieran una vuelta por allá.

Reacomodó sus brazos cruzados y volteó hacia el interior. Sísifo no se movía mientras dormía. Descansaba boca arriba, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, y no importaba si a veces no conseguían una cama donde dormir, Sísifo _casi_ siempre era capaz de encajar las preocupaciones que los perseguían en algún lado inaccesible de su mente para descansar sin restricciones.

Sísifo despertó. Tras sus labios quedó atrapado un ruidito complacido a la vez que estiraba la espalda antes de ponerse de pie. Trató de acomodar las sábanas pero ElCid ya estaba a su lado para evitárselo. Una mano sobre su brazo lo detuvo. Sísifo volteó, contrajo la comisura de sus labios, y cesó lo que pretendía hacer. Se alejó de la cama, enrolló los puños desabrochados de su camisa y fue a asomarse a la ventana.

Al pasar una mano por sus cabellos, descubrió que la cinta no estaba. De nuevo ElCid, anticipándose; Sísifo volteó parcialmente para ver el brazo que, asomado sobre su hombro, le ofrecía el objeto faltante. Lo tomó agradeciendo con una sonrisa leve y retomó su inspección de la ciudad. A sus espaldas, ElCid llegaba a la cama. Sísifo predijo sus movimientos, aunque no pudiera escuchar más que un único crujido del colchón por el cual ElCid seguramente se reprendería.

Sísifo no planeaba voltear hasta percibirlo dormido, lo cual conllevaría una buena cantidad de minutos. ElCid era incapaz de bajar la guardia de un instante a otro, se trataba de un proceso gradual que solía demorar mucho más, pero se había ido acortando en proporción directa al aumento de confianza entre los dos.

El menor buscó la posición que le resultara más cómoda, acostándose de lado. La calidez de la cama dejada por Sísifo se le transfirió lentamente, relajándolo.

Si en algún momento debían detenerse durante la noche, ElCid rara vez dormía. En el día había ruidos, luz, siempre alguna cosa molestando. De esa forma su sueño no se profundizaba demasiado; por otra parte, la noche era más engañosa. Lo llevaba de vuelta a Catalania.

Hacía meses que ElCid no exteriorizaba los efectos que aquella misión había dejado en él, pero su insistencia en siestas cortas y a plena luz del día decía suficiente.

Sísifo suspiró, fue a sentarse en la única silla del cuarto, cerca de la puerta donde había colgado su abrigo. Al pie de la silla estaban sus zapatos, se los calzó y dobló una pierna, apoyando el pie en la rodilla opuesta. Se hizo hacia atrás buscando soporte en el respaldo, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó, y observó.

Desde este ángulo sólo apreciaba la espalda de ElCid, pero tenía suficiente con cerciorarse de que sus movimientos no revelaran sueños intranquilos.

**|/|**

_Había llegado esa tarde. Supuso que mañana charlaría con él, pero la madrugada trajo consigo una sensación turbadora que lo paró de la cama y que lo trajo hasta acá._

_Por simple protocolo, encendió su cosmos. La respuesta que obtuvo fue una rotunda negativa. No la aceptó. Sus pisadas causaron ecos sutiles a lo largo del pasillo que lo dirigía a su objetivo. La puerta estaba abierta. ElCid nunca dormía con la puerta cerrada._

_Se detuvo tras poner un paso adentro. Lo ubicó entre las sombras, sentado al borde de la cama con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Una ventana pequeña arrojaba luz lunar y revelaba el sudor condensado en su espalda desnuda. Los cabellos negros y húmedos abrazaban su nuca, los músculos del tórax se estiraban y contraían con tal fuerza que Sísifo esperaba escucharlos rechinar en cualquier instante._

_Caminó hacia él, se sentó a su lado, con el suficiente espacio entre ellos para que cupiera una mano. El espacio permaneció vacío. Imitó su postura encorvada, reparó de reojo en su perfil agitado y luego se concentró en mirar la gran nada en el suelo que tenía a aquél mesmerizado._

_No le iba a preguntar si estaba bien. No le iba a preguntar si esta era la primera vez. Sísifo había tenido algún tiempo sin estar en el Santuario, y ahora se sentía convencido de que la sensación de ser cazado en las noches se debía a esto. ElCid había vuelto de su última misión dos semanas atrás, según lo que Sage le informó, justamente cuando el cosmos de Sagitario comenzó a ser víctima de extrañas alteraciones foráneas._

_Llamados inconscientes._

_—Sage me habló de Phobetor. —Esperó para ver un respingo, una mirada, un cambio en su respiración. No hubo nada. Parpadeó lentamente, sin sentirse sorprendido—. Pero no me habló de esto._

_—No tiene importancia —dijo despacio, pero firme, lo más firme que pudo lograr mientras la sensación de ácido sobre sus neuronas prevalecía—. Es un riesgo cuando se persigue a los dioses del sueño._

_Sísifo arqueó una ceja. Él llevaba más tiempo que ElCid involucrado en este tipo de misiones y no había experimentado nada por el estilo._

_—¿De qué se tratan?_

_ElCid frunció el ceño. Sísifo siempre se adelantaba, siempre sabía lo que había que saber antes de que el origen de dicho saber lo revelara. Sabía que no era sólo esta noche, no era sólo una._

_A veces era el incendio. A veces la espada se rompía. A veces era tan amorfo que no alcanzaba a definirlo. Pero hoy Phobetor volvió._

_La pesadilla consistió en ver su sueño devorado._

_—Vuelve a Sagitario, Sísifo —ordenó con poca autoridad, imposibilitado de controlar el cansancio de su voz._

_Sísifo colocó la mano sobre su hombro, se puso de pie y caminó alejándose. Pausó bajo el marco de la puerta._

_—Mañana vendrás conmigo. Lo que estoy buscando esta vez no se puede encontrar solo._

_La huella de calidez sobre su hombro le desconcentraba, pero ElCid acabó asintiendo. Sísifo no necesitó voltear y verlo, era de esas cosas que simplemente sabía de antemano. En el caso de ElCid, parecía tratarse de todo._

**|/|**

Una inspiración silbante impulsó los pies de Sísifo para sacarlo de la silla. En dos zancadas ya estaba asomado sobre la cama, su mano estirándose sin vacilar hacia el brazo de ElCid para despertarlo, sólo se distrajo un momento para asimilar la rareza. Tenía tiempo que esto no pasaba, había olvidado cómo se veía el miedo en el rostro de ElCid. Lo sacudió.

ElCid se sobresaltó y su mirada vagó sin luz por momentos antes de ubicar a Sísifo. Lo evadió de inmediato, se sentó con torpeza, apartó la mano de aquél y se quedó inmóvil durante el minuto y medio que le tomó recuperar control de sí mismo. Sísifo permaneció de pie al lado de la cama observando el rápido proceso de recuperación. Cuando la respiración de ElCid volvió a ser inaudible, Sísifo habló.

—Tal vez sea una señal de que estamos cerca.

Lo dejaron en eso, aunque ElCid supiera que Sísifo en realidad nunca había creído del todo que sus pesadillas tuvieran su origen en maldiciones divinas.

Volvieron al sitio de excavación. Encontrar algo significativo les podría tomar días, incluso semanas o más, se trataba de toda una ciudad enterrada, y a fin de cuentas podría resultar un gasto de tiempo innecesario.

La primera tarde revelaron una especie de teatro que recordaba al coliseo del santuario. Al segundo anochecer dieron con unas termas de la época romana imperial, y poco a poco fueron topándose con restos de viviendas. Claro que lo que buscaban no podía encontrarse en algún lugar ordinario.

Fue hasta que tropezaron con las grutas del museo que Sísifo expresó la posibilidad de algún descubrimiento útil. Pero eso ya sería hasta la noche siguiente, ambos estaban exhaustos y ElCid no había podido descansar desde la primera mañana; cada vez que lo intentaba se veía perturbado por alguna pesadilla de la que se negaba a hablar. Sísifo creía que era la misma, porque los ojos de ElCid adquirían un idéntico efecto difuso cada vez; enormes pupilas dilatadas y ennegrecidas, con el turbio violeta pretendiendo ser gris.

—¿Cómo fue que pararon aquella vez? Las pesadillas —Sísifo lo interrogó mientras lo veía quitándose las botas.

—No recuerdo —dijo antes de acostarse boca arriba, con un brazo recostado en su torso y otro extendido con cierta rigidez. Se dibujaron pliegues en su frente mientras ponderaba. Simplemente había comenzado a viajar con Sísifo y poco a poco los malos sueños se fueron haciendo menos frecuentes hasta el punto de esfumarse.

Quedó dormido más rápido que otras veces, pero la cruel interrupción llegó al cabo de un rato. Sin embargo, cuando Sísifo lo vio tiritar esa vez, no le ayudó a despertar. Aguardó con la esperanza de percibir algo en el cosmos del pelinegro que le diera una pista de lo que sucedía para así comenzar a pensar en una solución. La culpabilidad llegó a golpearlo al escuchar que aquél lo llamaba en murmullos. Se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia él, pero para su sorpresa continuaba dormido. Entrecerró la mirada antes de tocarlo y zarandearlo lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos.

—Dime lo que es —exigió sin siquiera darle tiempo a aclararse la mente. ElCid se arrastró sentándose contra la cabecera, se hizo de compostura y atravesó a Sísifo con una mirada decidida.

—No tiene que ver contigo.

La expresión de Sísifo se tornó condescendiente.

—Te observo cada vez, por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo.

—Lo resolveré.

Antes de que volvieran a los rededores del río para continuar con el trabajo, El Cid pidió dos recámaras, estaba dispuesto a gastar más del presupuesto si podía "resolverlo". Sísifo no quedó conforme con dicha solución, era una ridiculez rentar dos cuartos para las pocas horas que pasaban en el pueblo, pero le sirvió para entender lo mucho que en realidad tenía que ver con él.

**|/|**

_—ElCid —pronunció sin perder la vista del muchacho que practicaba remodelar montañas—. El que blande Excalibur._

_Se acercó. No se había acercado antes sin un pretexto oficial. Ya se habían conocido, habían coincidido en ciertos lugares y se habían estudiado a la distancia. Ambos eran algo curioso para el otro. Una figura de liderazgo en la orden; un nuevo y prometedor integrante de la misma._

_Para ElCid había quedado claro desde el primer momento en que recibió su mirada de bienvenida. Él no poseía el mismo tipo de gentileza evidente que Sísifo, pero reconocía su valor, sus propiedades magnéticas y su indispensabilidad en este mundo._

_—Aún no. —Ni siquiera el sonido de la roca cayendo despedazada opacó a su voz._

_Una técnica sin título; era inusual al tratarse de su habilidad principal. Sísifo se detuvo un par de metros tras él, fijó la mirada en la concentración de luz dorada que cubría su brazo derecho. Podía sentirla salvaje, vibrante, totalmente diferente al estoicismo que el resto de ese chico transmitía._

_—Tu nombre es peculiar. —Seguramente se habría cansado de comentarios similares, aunque en realidad dudaba que otras personas se hubieran animado a señalarlo. ElCid tenía una perfecta barrera invisible alrededor de él que persuadía a la mayoría de acercarse._

_Otro corte más. Pronto no quedaría mucho de ese risco._

_—El suyo es inquietante. —Sísifo torció las cejas. Era franco, pero formal. Lo primero le agradaba, lo segundo le incomodaba un poco y le divertía otro tanto al preguntarse cuánto duraría._

_—¿Te parece? Supongo… un recordatorio. —No lo había pensado así—. Mi labor perpetua es tuya también._

_La única, la de siempre, la de antes de que fuera él y la que perduraría cuando dejara de serlo._

_ElCid la aceptaba tanto como Sísifo, un deber abrazado desde que sus recuerdos comenzaron a ser importantes; pero comprometerse a lo que tenía que hacer no bastaba, todavía no estaba listo. No era suficiente, aquél estaba muy lejos._

_Partió el aire con la intensidad de su brazo._

**|/|**

Se adentraron a las grutas del museo, sorteando columnas roídas, algunas derrumbadas. El pasaje era de espacio limitado, debían andar con las cabezas gachas y detenerse continuamente a apartar escombros. Anduvieron por lo que se sintió como horas a través de pasillos en los que apenas se alcanzaba a ver más allá de las narices debido al polvo removido, la mayoría del tiempo se cubrían parte de la cara con las mangas de las gabardinas para no verse sofocados. Aun así, los sonidos frecuentes de sus tosidos ambientaron la expedición.

No fue una pérdida de tiempo, Sísifo encontró lo que buscaba. Recolectaron algunos objetos y volvieron a un recodo despejado y más amplio que el resto de los túneles, donde se instalaron para revisar lo que habían conseguido. ElCid se sentó con la espalda contra una pared llena de cicatrices hechas por la humedad y el tiempo. Observó a Sísifo, arrodillado a cierta distancia mientras acomodaba los artículos frente a sí para inspeccionarlos todos a la vez.

La luz quieta del farol que descansaba en el piso creaba sombras desiguales en el rostro del griego. La mirada de Sísifo se tornaba aguda e infranqueable cuando llegaba el momento de analizar el valor de algún descubrimiento, y en su frente aparecían arrugas que contenían la desesperación a la que jamás se permitiría sucumbir.

De pronto las arrugas desaparecieron, sus labios se arquearon sutilmente. ElCid alzó la mano en reflejo cuando una moneda plateada fue arrojada en su dirección. La atrapó en su palma, encerrándola con sus dedos durante el instante que le tomó acercarla a su rostro para apreciarla.

El excelso perfil de su diosa estaba grabado allí. Restregó el pulgar sobre el casco que adornaba la cabeza de Athena, apartando la tierra incrustada. Cuando volvió la mirada hacia Sísifo, lo descubrió con su semblante de estudio puesto de nuevo. Guardó la moneda en su bolsillo y esperó hasta que el otro comenzó a rebotar ideas con él.

—Describe una ubicación, pero nada específico; amapolas en la entrada de una cueva por donde fluye el Lete.

El objetivo de Sísifo era ambicioso; rastrear la morada de Hypnos antes de que la guerra se desatara. Se encontrase el Dios ahí o no, sería un lugar ideal para recolectar información que pudiera proveerles algún tipo de ventaja. Ciertas fuentes aludían a un palacio subterráneo, mientras que estas tablillas de oro señalaban hacia un afluente del Lete, el río del olvido.

—¿Dónde está la cueva?

Sísifo sonrió adoloridamente.

—Bajo una isla griega.

No hacía falta señalar la plétora de opciones que dicha información les dejaba. El tiempo se agotaba, pronto tendrían que cancelar los viajes; había que reforzar la seguridad del Santuario ahora que la pequeña Athena se encontraba allí. Recorrer las miles de islas no era un plan factible. Sísifo lo sabía, así que ElCid no dijo nada.

Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás hasta que topó con la pared y se atrevió a cerrar los ojos, sintiéndose reclamado por la fatiga acumulada de los días anteriores. Sísifo continuó leyendo las antiquísimas inscripciones, apartando las que llevaría consigo de regreso al Santuario, y lanzando vistazos ocasionales a su acompañante en espera de que la reciente rutina se repitiera.

Dicho suceso se dio veinte minutos más tarde, después de que el conglomerado en la mente de ElCid se hiciera insoportable para sus sentidos. El calor tormentoso que no podía tocar, las chispas de fuego en una mirada oceánica, la confianza insultada, el respeto descuartizado.

Cuando abrió los ojos de golpe tuvo la versión pura de todo aquello que imaginaba justo frente a sí. Una vez más, Sísifo lo había salvado de sus sueños rapaces. Sin embargo, el mismo Sísifo se ofrecía cual perdición, su cercanía sin moderación, su mirada entendedora, la preocupación en ella demasiado suave, demasiado cómplice.

ElCid no sintió la mano que presionaba su pecho hasta que se movió alzando el brazo con intención de tocar al otro. Frenó. Los dedos que todo lo destrozaban flotaron a milímetros del rostro de Sísifo, quien se asomaba sobre el pelinegro y absorbía curioso las primeras reacciones inconscientes de aquél.

—Si te hace daño, deja de contenerlo. —Supuso que había dicho de más porque el sonrojo del otro se duplicó, pero nunca hubiera pensado en retractarse. Las pupilas de ElCid, enfocadas en Sísifo, temblaron sin discreción. Había un cintilar anormal en ellas; pánico por la escandalosa posibilidad de verse comprendido.

—¿Y dónde queda la lealtad? —preguntó con aspereza. Acabó tocando a Sísifo, pero fue totalmente impersonal; lo empujó con el brazo hasta tener espacio para ponerse de pie. Se adelantó al riachuelo.

Sísifo fue tras él ni dos minutos después, pero no entró a las aguas. ElCid no apreciaría su compañía, no hoy. Se sentó en una gran roca a orilla del río, flexionando las piernas. Cruzó los brazos sobre sus rodillas y observó al otro sumergido hasta la cintura mientras se aseaba concienzudamente. Entrecerró los ojos hasta distinguir, con ayuda de la pálida claridad de la luna, los rasguños que ElCid se provocaba en la espalda y brazos al restregarse con una piedra caliza.

Verlo siendo exigente con su propia persona era común, una norma, pero nunca lo había notado en conflicto consigo mismo de esta manera.

ElCid vivía practicando el control y el automejoramiento incansable, había sido bendecido con un rígido espíritu de servicio y una disposición al sacrificio envidiables. Aunque estuviera consciente de lo que el destino de un Santo garantizaba, no conocía el conformismo. Quería ser lo máximo que pudiera ser hasta que ya no pudiera ser nada más. Era una meta ilusoria e inagotable, nunca llegaría el día en que diría "esto es suficiente, lo he alcanzado". Excalibur era su placebo para nunca parar.

Sísifo había visto a Excalibur desde el primer día que aquel brazo se alzó en una recta desafiante que dividió todo a su paso, pero ElCid nunca lo reconocería. Mientras le quedara vida, no aceptaría el tope de su potencial.

ElCid le dirigió una mirada intrigada al pasar junto a él. Sísifo se apresuró a desvestirse para bañarse rápidamente en el río, mientras el otro se preparaba para volver al pueblo, vistiéndose sin esperar que su piel terminara de secarse, para enseguida recoger los restos del almuerzo, asegurar las mantas que tapaban las cajas de pandora, y tratar de no prestar atención a los pequeños chapoteos cada vez que Sísifo se movía en el agua.

ElCid había hablado de lealtad. ElCid no había hablado de Athena. Ésa era una lealtad diferente, no consciente; una estampa indeleble en el alma que lo garantizaba como su servidor. En cuanto a Sísifo, aquello que gustaba de llamar "lealtad" había nacido con naturalidad debido a la simple aceptación de lo que Sísifo era sin siquiera intentarlo: inspiración. Sin embargo, el mismo ElCid había sido un activo agente de su manufactura al no cortar la raíz en cuanto asomó. El lazo se había nutrido, fortaleciéndose, él nunca lo limitó porque le hacía más fuerte como Santo al incentivar el desarrollo de su universo interno.

En ningún momento imaginó que tomaría vida propia hasta alcanzar la dimensión desaforada y anómala que le caracterizaba hoy en día.

Y Sísifo ya podía verlo, porque a eso se dedicaba, a entender a los demás antes que a sí mismo, y antes de que aquellos mismos se entendieran.

Lo escuchó a sus espaldas, recogiendo su ropa de la roca, vistiéndose, quebrando el pasto y encharcando la tierra bajo sus pies. ElCid cargó con su caja de Pandora, miró sobre su hombro para ver cuánto le faltaba al otro. Sísifo se acabó de abrochar la camisa, sacudió con una mano su cabello mojado y enrolló la banda roja en su muñeca para colocársela más tarde. Alcanzó sus zapatos, dobló la gabardina sobre su hombro, y se acercó para recoger la armadura de Sagitario.

ElCid comenzó a andar a paso lento en dirección a la villa. La oscuridad retrocedía velozmente, causándole modorra. Otro día más sin descansar propiamente, y no sabía cuándo terminaría esto, no podía dejar de contenerlo. Sísifo le había sugerido algo tan simple e imposible.

**|/|**

—¿Recuerdas cuando dormimos en aquel establo?

—Recuerdo el olor.

Sísifo soltó una carcajada ligera, dobló los brazos tras su cabeza y cruzó los talones, balanceándolos. Sus pies sobresalían de la cama y estaba usando su gabardina doblada como segunda almohada. ElCid se encontraba en su acostumbrado lugar de vigilancia, parado junto a la ventana. Una vez que Sísifo terminara su siesta, él iría a la habitación extra para tratar de reposar. El problema era que Sísifo no mostraba señales de estarse quedando dormido.

—Había un agujero en el techo —comentó centrando su mirada allá. Mechones color miel, despeinados y todavía húmedos, yacían pegados a su frente. Parpadeó estudiando las partes carcomidas de las vigas del techo.

—Sí, la lluvia nos cayó encima en la mañana —ElCid conmemoró con lo más cercano a una sonrisa que había mostrado en esos días.

El agujero en el techo del establo les había distraído durante gran parte de la noche, encuadrando a un puñado de estrellas hipnotizadoras que se reflejaron en los ojos despabilados de Sísifo. La chispeante efigie de Sagitario en un retrato de madera corroída.

ElCid evocó el ambiente húmedo, los resoplidos de los caballos, el picor del heno en su nuca, la sensación de dormir con los ojos abiertos, el contacto ininterrumpido de su brazo derecho contra el izquierdo de Sísifo, y en especial la voz que adornó esa lenta noche, un sonido sobreexcitado debido a las preocupaciones que la exigente constelación recalcaba.

—Yo no podía dormir —dijo el mayor—. Y tú dijiste, "está bien así, tiene tiempo para construirse sueños".

—¿Seguro? —Se lo imaginaba pensándolo, pero no diciéndolo. Se imaginaba diciendo algo concluyente como "la encontraremos". Quizás habría sido producto del adormilamiento…

Sísifo movió la cabeza, afirmando, y enseguida la inclinó a un lado y dirigió su mirada hacia el español.

—Entonces entendí que ella debió haberlo elegido así. —Había podido conciliar el sueño después de eso, arrullado por los intentos de vislumbrar el sueño de ella. El sueño que él protegería.

—Dos días después me contaste sobre Catalania. —Habían descansado a la intemperie esa vez, bajo un enorme árbol de coníferas. Era una mañana fría y nublada, no había hoja en los arbustos cercanos que no cargara gotas de rocío. De nuevo, en la mente de ElCid, lo más fresco eran las impresiones que absorbía de Sísifo. La mirada que se pasaba sobre él cada vez que terminaba una frase y vagaba entre las nubes en cuanto comenzaba otra, reafirmando su interés sin hostigar.

—El herrero te dijo que debías ser más am-ama… ¿cómo?

—Amagire. —Sísifo lo recordaba perfectamente. Fue discreto al torcer los labios, disfrazando una sonrisa.

ElCid entrecerró la mirada sobre el cruce de sus brazos contra su pecho. El padre de Lacaille le había hablado de dos tipos de hojas, comparándolo con la rígida y quebradiza Nagagire, en contraste a la espada flexible, precisa y fácil de reparar que le aconsejaba ser para poder vivir tomando en cuenta a las personas que lo rodeaban: Amagire.

—Me dijiste que te costaba aceptarlo, lo entendías pero lo olvidabas, volvías a ser sólo tú y la espada.

—Sísifo…

—Hace tiempo que no eres sólo tú.

Eso no había escapado a su propia percepción. La señorita Athena, sus aprendices, Sísifo; había gente que importaba. Pero ahora era distinto, una cara inesperada de sí mismo que había pasado por alto. Y lo que no entendía era por qué _justo_ ahora, por qué _hasta_ ahora. Pensar que sus insinuantes pesadillas eran sólo una treta de los dioses de los sueños sería cómodo, pero esto provenía desde un rincón inexplorado en lo más profundo, donde se alzaba una sombra de la espada dividiéndolo en dos.

—¿No vas a dormir?

—No. —Sísifo se puso de pie—. Y tú tampoco, ¿cierto? —Ya se dirigía a la puerta—. Volvamos.

**|/|**

_Sísifo era un Patriarca en formación, sin título ni túnica. Firme cuando debía serlo, compasivo cuando nadie lo era. Y, desde su perspectiva, intrigante al no pretender nada más que lo patente._

_No había otro sonido que superase al del aguacero, ni siquiera los cortes de la espada que dividían la corriente revuelta del río. Las olas forzadas a existir generaban crujidos que quedaban confundidos entre el constante tronar proveniente del cielo oscurecido._

_—Enfermarás. —Había dicho Sísifo cuando llegó, media hora atrás, teniendo que gritarlo para que sobrepasara el escándalo de la tormenta. ElCid, sin preocuparse por tal advertencia, había decidido que el temporal no interrumpiría sus planes de entrenamiento. Y Sísifo había decidido que, en tal caso, se quedaría en los alrededores observando._

_Sus intenciones de esperar no fueron apreciadas por el menor. Experimentó una intranquilidad extraña y nueva, su mente abrió compuertas desconocidas por donde se colaron pensamientos que no contenían "Excalibur", sino "¿qué pretende? él enfermará también, ¿hasta cuándo se irá?"_

_—Terminé. —Escuchó de sus propios labios, entre el traqueteo de la lluvia. No era la hora de terminar. Giró para caminar de vuelta a las doce casas, pero no se apresuró hasta que el otro se levantó y emprendió la marcha. Entonces caminó a su derecha, un paso detrás, rumiando la rara frustración que lo corroía. Era algo demasiado suave como para llamarlo así. No le encontró nombre pero siguió pensando en ello hasta que, de tanto pensar en cosas que no tenían nombres, recordó el suyo._

_Su mirada persiguió una a una las manchas de agua que los pies de Sísifo dejaban en las losas de la novena casa._

_—¿No me preguntará mi verdadero nombre? —dijo a pocos metros de la salida. Cuando conocía a alguien, esa pregunta no tardaba en surgir, y ya llevaba varias semanas tratando a Sísifo. Había asumido que sería cuestión de tiempo._

_Sísifo se detuvo y miró al frente, divisando la cortina de agua que colgaba más allá de las columnas de la salida. ¿Por qué habían caminado hasta acá?_

_—No puede haber un nombre más tuyo que el que tú mismo elegiste. —Volteó hacia el otro joven, colocó una mano sobre su hombro instándolo a invertir la dirección—. No te sigas mojando, duerme aquí._

_Se quedó ahí, aceptó la cena, dejó de dirigirse a él formalmente, para acogerlo simplemente como "Sísifo", con lo inquietante y todo. Luego durmió._

**|/|**

Había menos oxígeno que ayer en el pasadizo enterrado. Quizás era su imaginación, efecto de la opresión —mesurada pero invariable— que la conversación con Sísifo le había dejado.

Esa noche no fueron al pueblo, habían avanzado demasiado en la excavación y regresar no parecía valer la pena.

Sísifo estaba empacando las tablillas. ElCid aguardaba, sentado en el mismo lugar donde había sucumbido al sueño la noche anterior, decidido a no permitir que lo mismo sucediera de nuevo.

Sísifo había encontrado más información sobre el río que las historias de Turios relacionaban con Hypnos, descripciones poéticas de los rumbos que sus arroyos secundarios tomaban a partir del Inframundo; una telaraña de olvido bañando las entrañas de la Tierra.

El conocimiento común decía que las almas bebían del Lete antes de ser reencarnadas para eliminar cualquier vestigio de sus vidas pasadas. ElCid no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en Phobetor, el devorador de sueños, y desdeñar de antemano el momento en que su alma fuera enfrentada a las aguas de la mítica corriente.

No quería olvidar su objetivo y no quería olvidar su lealtad. Lealtades.

_Ella_ estaba muy por encima de todo esto. La verdadera falta era para con _él_. Un arquetipo debía ser para seguirse a distancia, no para ambicionar basado en instintos que alarmaban a su conciencia.

_¿Olvidaste esa noche?_

Pakia.

Sísifo en el camino de su filo, retándolo no por primera vez ni última, cuestionando su forma de pensar enfrente de sus alumnos sin excusarse. No tendría por qué hacerlo, no se trataba de evidenciar sus deficiencias como maestro, simplemente le hacía el favor de enseñarles lo que él no podía.

La lección en esa ocasión había sido preocupante, viniendo de él; el dueño de un deber irrevocable y perenne hablando de que la lealtad no tiene un solo color.

¿Pero podía mancharla con el matiz abrasante de sus nuevos sueños?

ElCid supo que tales quimeras lo habían envuelto de nuevo cuando la sensación de culposa comodidad se hizo notoria. Ya no sentía el frío permeándose a través de la tierra, ni la tirantez de sus pulmones al aspirar aire encerrado. Y ya no estuvo seguro de si la imagen de Sísifo releyendo las tablillas pertenecía a la realidad de hoy o a un recuerdo de ayer reciclándose para dar inicio a sus alucinaciones.

Las aceptó con un poco más de resignación esta vez, no intentó cerrar los ojos. Siempre descubría que sus párpados resultaban traslúcidos. Así que vio a Sísifo como sólo lo veía en estos espacios ficticios; expectante y hambriento. Sin embargo, se esforzó en retrasar el nacimiento de la vorágine que siempre lo exprimía para sacar lo que menos quería saber de sí mismo y espolear la ilícita fantasía.

Intentó comunicarse con Sísifo, pero este Sísifo no estaba ahí para hablar, estaba ahí para _estar cerca_ y marearlo con la fiera erosión entre piel y piel.

Sísifo en verdad estaba cerca, descubrió cuando abrió los ojos y su espalda se alejó del suelo en un acto impensado. Sentado en la cargante oscuridad, esperó a que las señales de la realidad volvieran poco a poco. El aroma del aire milenario, la información sensorial que le recordaba de estar bajo tierra, el farol apagado que yacía tirado a cierta distancia, junto al montón de hallazgos desenterrados. Y las piernas de Sísifo extendiéndose a su derecha.

Su mirada fue de los zapatos hacia arriba, mientras volteaba. Sísifo se había tendido junto a él y yacía dormido sobre su costado, enfrentando el espacio que él acababa de dejar vacío. En un destello tras sus párpados se imaginó de vuelta ahí con él; las exhalaciones de Sísifo envenenándole el oído y volcando mayor toxicidad a sus vivencias inconscientes.

Volvió la vista al frente, sacudió la cabeza, tiró del cuello de la camisa intentando aflojarla.

—¿Otra vez? —Endureció los hombros imperceptiblemente. Sísifo se escuchaba adormilado y sediento.

—Pensé que podría ignorarlo —admitió sin disimular su contrariedad.

Sísifo apoyó las manos en el suelo y se impulsó para sentarse. Su perfil se encontró próximo al de ElCid cuando éste volteó sobre su hombro.

—No es tan nuevo como crees. —Al menos no para él. ElCid tenía problemas para ponerle nombre a las cosas, y esto —como quiera que decidiera llamarle— existía en Sísifo desde una cantidad de tiempo que no podría especificar.

ElCid parpadeó un par de veces. _¿Desde cuándo, por qué?_

Los músculos en su cuello se tensaron, ninguna palabra salió. Y aunque preguntara, Sísifo no sabría cómo responderle. Un día simplemente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba ahí, y no había pensado que hiciera falta más que eso. Conseguir algo así, para un Santo, ya era un excedente. La incapacidad de ElCid para verlo, para controlarlo actualmente, le hizo albergar una especie de compasión en su mirada.

Sísifo apretó su brazo con la mano derecha. La misma sensación que con frecuencia lo extrajo de pesadillas. ElCid volteó, sin calcular nada, y se movió sobre él, haciendo que retrocediera y se apoyara en sus codos antes de terminar acostado de nueva cuenta.

Sísifo contuvo el aire. Entreabrió los labios para dejarlo salir con extrema lentitud. Su cuerpo estaba siendo aplastado por el peso inmóvil de ElCid, aunque no podría decir que fuera todo estatismo. Podía sentir los temblores en el aliento del menor a partir de la nariz que rozaba su cuello.

Parpadeó sin mirar otra cosa más que el techo armado de arena, piedras incrustadas y porciones de paredes rotas, e hizo un rápido recuento de dónde estaba él y dónde estaba el otro. La mejilla del otro sobre su clavícula derecha, el tórax del otro presionando el suyo con cada inspiración esforzada, las manos del otro sujetas a su gabardina, una sobre su cintura y la otra a la altura de su penúltima costilla. Las suyas inertes, tardas en responder, hasta que volvió a exhalar y lo poco que había sucedido embonó como una pieza faltante del rompecabezas que habían venido armando juntos desde que compitieron por ver quién tenía el nombre menos inspirado.

Su mano izquierda se amoldó a la nuca de ElCid, descubriendo cabellos ligeramente impregnados de sudor. La diestra fue a su espalda y tiró de él para causar movimiento. _Hacía falta movimiento_, decía su cerebro en susurros clandestinos.

Flexionó un poco las piernas, pausando cada dos milímetros para esperar que ElCid respondiera con sus propios avances dudosos y lentos. Un jadeo entrecortado, piedrillas removiéndose, hebillas atascadas y tela murmurando contra tela. Uno de ellos pateó accidentalmente el farol caído.

Las piernas de Sísifo quedaron encuadrando a las de ElCid, el calor que ambos comenzaron a emitir parecía palpitar y generar rebotes contra el otro. Sísifo estrujó mechones negros entre sus dedos, ElCid resopló antes de alzar la cara a la vez que empujaba su cuerpo para delante, causando que el otro apartara más los muslos. Sísifo entrecerró los ojos y partió sus labios. Parpadeó más veces de las que eran necesarias en dos, tres segundos, y fijó sus pupilas ensanchadas sobre el menor, notándole una expresión suspendida que reflejaba su ansia y la confusión que venía de la mano. Pasó saliva, suspiró, fue su turno de buscar un roce contra el pelinegro y ver a sus párpados temblar y a su rostro tiñéndose de un rojo potente.

ElCid no esperó que fuera así, que pudiera ver directo a sus pupilas sin sentir el impulso de voltear. Un respiro sonoro, sus piernas tensándose con un nuevo envite, cada músculo quemando por el esfuerzo —pequeño pero cardinal— de acercarlo al otro.

Quiso analizarlo todo, mas no logró enfocarse en correcto, incorrecto, _detente, sigue_, traición o pacto. Había un incentivo claro, detrás de la bruma imaginaria que sentía colgada a sus pestañas: la mirada de Sísifo, libre de juicios, conteniendo un alma vieja pero no cansada, jamás cansada.

Hizo puños sobre su ropa, volvió a presionarse contra él, y no volvió a demorar tanto para repetirlo. Había llegado tan cerca a su rostro que sólo respiraba el calor que provenía de sus labios y el otro estaba en las mismas circunstancias, sofocándose con los hálitos acelerados, poco a poco más rítmicos, así como el ir y venir de la figura que encajaba torpemente contra su cuerpo.

Cuando el curso de la sangre arreció, Sísifo apretó sus labios, removió sus extremidades, se desesperó por quitarse algo de ropa pero no atinó más que a jalar a ElCid con mayor empeño. Pronto lo tuvo de nuevo con el perfil refugiado bajo su mandíbula, agitándose para que la compresión y fricciones entre sus piernas y caderas fabricaran el final.

Pese a tirones instintivos y puños impacientes, la ropa permaneció en su sitio; se encharcaron de sudor y promovieron sus propios ahogamientos. En ese sitio encerrado y sofocante dicho efecto se presentó rápido y el poco aire se saturó con cortos resuellos. La barrera de telas no era suficiente para bloquear la energía primordial que uno lanzaba hacia el otro. En ambos, la piel desacostumbrada al contacto trepidaba ante cada roce dubitativo. Ningún movimiento era menos atorado que otro, toda la agilidad perdida, ni una pista de a dónde iban. Esta vez, ni siquiera Sísifo parecía saber nada. Obedecieron la urgencia de convertir el vínculo en algo más crudo, palpable, ardiente y efímero, pero de resonancias eternas.

ElCid recordó el calor abrasante en el estadio de Catalania, la pasión robada que flotaba alrededor dotándole al oxígeno de sabor a ceniza. Sentía algo similar, pero el brebaje irrespirable se expandía adentro, desde su centro, donde cada emoción debería ser medida, cada palpitación a destiempo perfectamente justificada. Ahora todo superaba las regulaciones. El blindaje de acero se fundía y el corazón convulsionaba dentro de un espacio en el que ya no cabía.

Tembló contra Sísifo, mostrándose como nunca se había mostrado a nadie. No creyó que su corazón pudiera latir a esta velocidad, no creyó que pudiera escuchar al de Sísifo como si lo tuviera ensartado en el pecho aplastando al suyo.

_El miedo se admite y se supera_. El calor de Sísifo destiló el miedo y expuso la resolución en carne viva de seguir a su ejemplo inasequible. El que sus manos hubieran conocido a Sísifo no significaba que lo hubiera alcanzado.

Hubo sólo un minuto en que pudo reposar sumergido en el caos de sus neuronas. Luego sintió a Sísifo moverse, esa mano que había permanecido aferrada a su nuca se desplazó bajo su cuerpo, aplastándose entre los dos. ElCid se removió apenas lo suficiente para facilitarle su avance, y estuvo al pendiente de cada acción del otro, la manera en que se empujó para arriba y contrajo el vientre para colar la mano dentro de sus pantalones, y cada caricia apremiante que lo puso a vibrar sutilmente de pies a cabeza, mientras él continuaba rendido encima, enfriándose pausadamente.

Al poco tiempo absorbió sus crispamientos. Escuchó gemidos quedos y los buscó para sentirlos en sus labios. Luego apoyó la frente contra el punto en su cuello que pulsaba desatado. El aplastante arrepentimiento que había vaticinado nunca hizo aparición. En el supuesto envilecimiento, su lealtad se había solidificado, y las incertidumbres se reparaban poco a poco con el limpio empeño de cada inhalación.

**|/|**

_—Sísifo, ¿me dejas ver?_

_ElCid observó en silencio a la pequeña Athena. Su postura reflejaba la curiosidad que había potenciado aquella pregunta. Tenía las manos enlazadas al frente e inclinaba su rostro casi imperceptiblemente hacia un lado. Sus ojos entrecerrados en anticipación no se despegaron del guardián dorado que le debía respuesta._

_Sísifo sonrió débilmente y sus cejas se alzaron formando una expresión que admitía derrota. No tenía idea de lo que Sasha estaba hablando._

_—¿Qué cosa?_

_Sísifo la había llevado a pasear a Rodorio. ElCid había ido con ellos para aprender un poco más sobre la diosa recién encontrada, y para escudriñar el motivo del desánimo que había divisado en Sísifo desde que volvió de Italia, un par de semanas atrás._

_Había fallado en lo último. Hoy Sísifo había sido cien por ciento sonrisas amables para la diosa, nada sospechoso. Fue esta última petición de la niña lo que finalmente reveló aquello que se ocultaba tras el genuino regocijo de, por fin, tenerla aquí para asegurar su bienestar._

_—El universo… —musitó, de pronto un tanto nerviosa. Todos la apreciaban en el Santuario, le mostraban cantidades intimidantes de respeto, velaban por ella y procuraban su comodidad, le enseñaban cosas que nunca imaginó posibles. Pero él, el que había sido más gentil que todos, era también el culpable de que no pudiera estar con Tenma y Alone. A ratos no quería verlo. La mayor parte del tiempo sí. Justo ahora quería recordarse por qué—. El universo que Tenma vio._

_—Ah… —ElCid afiló la mirada. En menos de una palabra, Sísifo le había explicado lo que no se sentía con derecho a preguntar—. Por supuesto._

_Sísifo hincó una rodilla en el suelo para que Sasha pudiera asomarse a sus ojos sin dificultad. Sasha se sintió confortada por las estrellas que habían firmado aquella promesa. ElCid se preguntó si ella sería capaz de ver detrás de lo que brillaba, para apreciar la adolorida oscuridad que le daba vida a esos astros._

**|/|**

—Sísifo. —Sonó oxidado, pasó saliva, pero su voz siguió escuchándose apagada por el nuevo tipo de energía que se cocinaba dentro de él, empujándole las costillas desde adentro hacia afuera, amenazando con reventarle el esternón—. Lo compartiré.

Todo. La sempiterna tarea. La piedra rodante que, además de contener responsabilidad, se había embarrado de culpa, persiguiéndolo una y otra vez, y que, aun así, jamás renunciaría a soportar.

Alineó su rostro sobre el de Sísifo y sintió la mano de éste apretando su cintura en señal de que había escuchado, pese a que aparentara estar cercano a la inconsciencia.

—¿Hn? —Pequeñas arrugas se remarcaron al borde de los ojos de Sísifo antes de que los asomara un fragmento. Se le antojó pasar la mano sobre su propia frente pegajosa al notar al inexpresivo rostro de ElCid espolvoreado de sudor. Hizo un gesto tranquilo de incomprensión, pero no preguntó. Intencionalmente olvidó lo que aquél había dicho para concentrarse en lo que él quería decir.

—Intenta dormir…

ElCid durmió, en esa misma posición de cercanía incompleta, suficiente. Fue cegado de nuevo por el único sueño que debía existir, el original: la espada sagrada. Con ese sueño sí podía convivir y descansar permitiendo que sus sentidos se afinaran, abstraído en los reflejos hipnóticos de la cuchilla. Lo otro, el sueño usurpador de los últimos días, ya había sido amalgamado con la realidad.

La realidad al amanecer fue nubosidad y frescura. Escalofríos al por mayor mientras se bañaban en el río y lavaban sus ropas, olorosas a _anoche_. Consumieron la primera comida del día bajo un sol semi-oculto. Las tablillas ya estaban empacadas, las cajas de pandora recubiertas para no llamar la atención desmedidamente. Y Sísifo seguía siendo Sísifo.

—Vamos a la panadería —dijo con una sonrisa incompleta justo cuando se disponían a marcharse.

En dicho local, Sísifo fue directamente a asomarse sobre una montañita de bollos dulces, pensando en comprar algunos para Regulus y Sasha. Sin embargo, sólo pidió dos, ya llevaban demasiado equipaje cargando y los postres no aguantarían el viaje.

Ofreció uno a ElCid al poner pie fuera de la tienda, y mordió el suyo a la par que daba el primer paso con intención de despedida. ElCid caminó a su lado, contemplando escépticamente su bollo antes de transportar la mirada hacia el trozo de pan que Sísifo mordía una vez más. Miró los diminutos gránulos de azúcar que quedaron en la comisura de sus labios, frunció los suyos y probó su desayuno.

Dejaron la zona que alguna vez alojó a Turios para emprender el camino con escalas que les llevaría a Grecia. Allí discutirían con Sage la verosimilitud de continuar con base en las inciertas pistas obtenidas. Probablemente aquí se acababa la búsqueda. Ninguno había pensado que fueran a encontrar tanto.

**|/|**


End file.
